Can You Love Me
by Kasey Renae
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought didn’t care. Also-Jericho comes face to face with a fling from the past will things heat again or will they stay frozen?
1. Always Cared

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince, I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought didn't care.  
  
Pairings: Lita/Jeff a few references of Matt/Lita some Trish/Jericho too!  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and betrays Lita for being so selfish.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, my other version of Can You Love Me, just wasn't working for me, so I decided to change the time line and summary in a way cool with you guys? If not sorry hope you still read though, I might even bring the other one back with a different title, just not now, anyways enjoy the show...  
  
~*~  
  
Lita sat back in the woman's locker room crying her eyes out. 'How could Matt do such a thing to her?' Matt had been the love of her life, maybe she didn't spend as much time with him as she could have but she had to get back to RAW it was her home. If Matt had loved her he would have understood that.  
  
But no...he was just as selfish as he claimed her to have been. Lita was his girl so she had to be with him, even if she didn't want that he did and that's all that was supposed to matter...but not anymore, now they were no longer together.  
  
Lita should have seen it long ago, like when Matt no longer visited her in rehab. While Lita recovered from her horrible neck injury only a few people stopped by to see her regularly: Edge, Trish, Stephanie, Jericho, even Steve Austin stopped by every two or three weeks and then there was Jeff.  
  
Jeff.  
  
Lita hadn't heard from him since she left the rehab center and that had been four, almost five months ago. Maybe Jeff had stopped caring right along with Matt. The thought of Jeff not caring anymore broke her heart. Jeff had been the one to train with her, he actually gave a damn when she was hurt, and now thinking he didn't...well Lita just didn't want to think of it.  
  
"Lita honey?" a soothing voice said from the doorway.  
  
Lita jumped and looked up to see Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus in the doorway. When Lita realized it was her friends she continued crying, not caring what they thought.  
  
"Lita," Trish said resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Trish, how could he do this? I mean all I did was care for him!" Lita shouted.  
  
Edge appeared in the doorway panting. "Li...I got here...as fast...as fast as I could." He breathed.  
  
"Oh Adam!" she cried running into his out stretched arms.  
  
He pulled her close to his chest and let her cry. She buried her face in the hollow of his neck, and his T-shirt became drenched with tears. Edge whispered soothing words into her ear as he stroked her red hair.  
  
"Honey, it's okay, I won't let you go...won't let him hurt you again." He whispered with his lips right against her ear.  
  
After sometime Lita finally stopped crying. "Adam I cant believe even Matt would stoop this low. I mean he embarrassed me in front of everyone and gave me the twist of fate!"  
  
"Amy I wish I could tell you what to do...I really do but the truth is I can only dim the pain, nothing more." He said using her real name.  
  
"I'm afraid there is only one man that can do that, and he doesn't care either."  
  
"Who is he? I'll kill him."  
  
"Jeff." She whispered.  
  
Edge grinned. "That's where you're wrong."  
  
Lita laughed deep in her chest, almost like a cackle. She turned away from him. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Lita looked up at the ceiling forcing her tears back. "You know I don't even know what I did to make him stop caring."  
  
"I never stopped caring Lita."  
  
Her heart froze, literally, she thought she had died at that moment. Could this really be Jeff...her Jeff? Slowly, ever so slowly she tuned and came face to face with Jeff Hardy, her best friend since she was at least fifteen.  
  
"Lita how could you ever think that I stopped caring?" he asked walking towards her.  
  
"Jeff, I haven't seen or talked to you in almost five months, what would you have thought?" Lita spat back, tears falling down her pretty face once more.  
  
"Li don't cry, please I can't stand to see you like that..." he whispered standing so close to her that he could smell her perfume.  
  
"Jeff I cant help it...I mean you're my best friend and you stopped talking to me. I kept thinking over and over 'what did I do to him, why doesn't he want me as a friend anymore?' do you have any idea what that feels like?"  
  
"Lita, if I could take back all the pain I would, I really would please...I'm sorry don't cry anymore."  
  
"Jeff you hurt me, and even though you hurt me I can't find it in me to be mad at you."  
  
Jeff looked into her brown eyes; they were full of hurt, betrayal, and loneliness. "Lita," he whispered somewhat huskily. "Let me hold you, let me dim your pain."  
  
Not giving it a second thought Lita collapsed into his arms and sobbed. Jeff held her until she fell asleep, then he carried her out to his truck and drove her to her hotel room. There he tucked her in, and kissed her goodnight.  
  
****Okay how was this one? I tend to favor it more ya know? But if you don't I could work something out I guess, anywho tell me what you think!! 


	2. Make Him Pay

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language mostly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince, I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought no longer cared.  
  
Pairings: Lita/Jeff some references of Matt/Lita (a Trish/Jericho AN below.)  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and punishes Lita for being so selfish.  
  
Authors Note: Did you see Wrestlemania??!! I couldn't believe what Trish did to Jericho! That was some low shit man, so due to that I no longer want to refer to them as a couple in this fic. My poor little heart couldn't take it anymore...I was going to do something different with them but I cant really fit it into this fic. I might just make a one-chap fic on the idea...okay enough rambling on with the show...  
  
~*~  
  
When Lita woke up she lay there trying to remember where she was. Then realization hit her like a brick; she was in her hotel room when she realized that she also remembered last night. She remembered everything and that made her blood boil.  
  
Lita stood from her bed and screamed. She screamed because she saw a figure sitting in a chair beside her bed, hearing the scream the figure shot awake and fell out of the chair.  
  
"Jeffery!" Lita gasped recognizing him.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I brought you back here last night and I guess I conked out." He replied rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You scared the hell outta me," Lita said still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Jeff replied.  
  
They were silent for a few minutes when Lita finally decided to speak. "Jeff, thank you...for everything."  
  
"Don't thank me Lita, I mean I didn't come back for you until you were hurt, I should have been there long before so I could have prevented it."  
  
"Jeff, don't say that it's not your fault that Matt did to me what he did."  
  
"I know that but I feel it's my fault I couldn't stop him, I wouldn't have even been able to get to you last night if I hadn't been with Adam. He saw it on the TV in his hotel room and we were off in a flash," Jeff admitted bowing his head.  
  
Lita looked sympathetically at the younger Hardy brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well I'm glad you did make it, I thought you stopped caring right along with Matt." Lita said softly.  
  
Jeff looked up into Lita's eyes with a shocked expression. "Li, how could you think that...you're everything I have, I'd die before I stopped caring about you," He said placing his hand over hers.  
  
Lita smiled weakly. "Jeff I didn't hear from since five months ago, what was I supposed to think?" she asked.  
  
Jeff bowed his head again, as if he were in deep thought. Suddenly his head shot up again and he was grinning. "I'll make it up to you then," he said.  
  
"Jeff you don't have to--,"  
  
"No, I do Lita, I really do. I made you think I didn't care, when all I could think about was you. And don't you roll your eyes at me Amy Dumas you were all I thought about, I gotta make it up to you." Jeff said firmly.  
  
Lita's eyes sparkled with glee. "And what, dare I ask, are you going to do for me?" she asked.  
  
Jeff's eyes clouded over. "I'm going to make him pay for hurting you."  
  
****Hey guys thanks for reviewing that means a lot to me. I'm also glad you guys like this fic better, cuz I do to well anyhow review please!  
  
JamiesAngel2008 


	3. Surprise Attack

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language mostly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince, I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought no longer cared.  
  
Pairings: Lita/Jeff some Lita/Matt references **other pairings will appear**  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and punishes Lita for being so selfish.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first WWE fic, so if some facts aren't totally true, or stuff like that please note I have no idea what's going on OR I want it to be that way okay? Okay now that we all know this...on with the show!  
  
~*~  
  
"Jeff you can't!" Lita protested as they made their way into the arena.  
  
"Let's see you stop me Red," he retorted walking into the door.  
  
"You know that opens right?" she asked trying her best not to laugh.  
  
Jeff stepped back and brought his hands to his face. "Fuck! That hurt!" he whined. "And YES I know they open."  
  
"Aw, Jeff move your hands and lemme see," she commanded moving his hands.  
  
"I'm fine! You know you sound like my mother," he said trying to make it sound like an insult.  
  
"Geez Jeff you really walked into that door." She commented running her fingers lightly over the newly forming bruise.  
  
Jeff's skin tingled at her touch. His insides fluttered and his heart stopped. If he could he would have stopped time, or at least slowed it just to have her touch him a little longer. "Yeah," he muttered. "It'll teach that door not too mess with me."  
  
Lita giggled and placed her lips softly to his new bruise. Jeff and Lita both noticed her lips lingered a bit too long. When she pulled away she looked up into his hazel eyes and grinned. "Better?" she asked.  
  
"Much, now let's get to Bischoff's office a-sap I must talk to him about fighting Matt." Jeff said opening the door.  
  
"Jeff c'mon! Let's forget it, I don't want to see you guys getting hurt!" Lita called after him.  
  
Jeff replied but didn't slow his pace. "You don't want to see Matt hurt for what he did to you?" he asked.  
  
"Jeff, I've been through a lot with him, I still love him, I can't really help it." Lita confessed.  
  
"Lita," Jeff said softly as he stopped. "You're my best friend...my very best friend. I'm not going to sit back and let that excuse-for-a-man go around saying and doing stuff to hurt you. Can you understand that?"  
  
Lita looked down at her feet and ran a hand through her hair. "Jeff I just don't want you to get hurt, I couldn't live with myself if I knew you got hurt because of me." She whispered.  
  
"You don't need to worry about that Li, everything will be fine." With that said he quickly kissed the top of her head and made his way to Eric Bischoff's office.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jeff I said the answer is no," Eric said trying his best not to raise his voice to the younger Hardy.  
  
"Aw, Eric c'mon it would reel in the fans! 'Jeff Hardy comes back to avenge Lita's attack!" he said using his best announcer's voice.  
  
"Jeff, you said you wanted out, now that you are you want back in. I'm not going to fuck around with stuff like that!" Eric shouted.  
  
"Eric this isn't 'fucking around' it's getting revenge! Matt HAS to pay for what he did!" Jeff shouted back.  
  
Eric walked to his desk and sat down. Running his hands through his greasy looking black hair he sighed heavily. "Fine, you've got one more chance Hardy...and I mean it, you screw this up and your finished for good."  
  
"You won't regret it man, I swear!" Jeff shouted happily.  
  
~*~  
  
The next Monday RAW took place. Lita and Jeff were back in Jeff's new personal 'dressing room.' "Jeff I swear if you do anything extreme I'll never speak to you again, that stuff stops my heart." She said sternly.  
  
"Don't fret Red, nothing too extreme tonight, I'm not in that kinda mood," he replied giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
Lita smiled back at Jeff and turned on the monitor to watch what was going on. Big Mistake. Matt was in the middle of the ring, saying stuff Lita really wished he wasn't saying.  
  
"A lot of you are probably wondering WHY I did to Lita what I did. Well let me put it bluntly. She's a slut, okay? I'm not kidding you folks she an honest to goodness slut, I caught her in bed with someone else, she doesn't know, well know she does but she didn't know I had caught her." Matt said grinning evilly.  
  
Lita's lower lip began to quiver. None of what Matt said was true of course but Lita still didn't like hearing it, it hurt. Before she could tell Jeff to stop he tore out of the room like a bat out of hell. "Jeff no!!" Lita cried jumping up.  
  
Jeff's music rang out through the arena and the crowd roared. As soon as Matt heard his brother's music he got deathly pale. He didn't have anywhere to run without seeming like a coward.  
  
On his way to the ring Jeff grabbed a steal chair and took it with him. He ran down to the ring faster than lightning could have made it. "You mother fucker!" Jeff shouted giving him a blow to the side of the head.  
  
Matt didn't get to say anything; he was hit and out cold. This didn't stop Jeff, not by a long shot. He just kept hitting him, like you'd hit a punching bag. Matt's head had a horrible gash on it and was leaking bright red blood.  
  
Lita finally made it down to the ring. "Jeff stop that's enough please just stop it!" the redhead begged feeling tears in her eyes.  
  
Jeff stopped and threw the chair off to the side, and gave Matt one more hate stare before walking off to the back with Lita.  
  
****Hey guys hope you liked the chapter. Please review! Thanks bunches!! :D 


	4. No Idea

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language mostly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince, I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought no longer cared. Also- Jericho comes face to face with an old fling...will things heat back up or will they stay cold and dead?  
  
Pairings: Lita/Jeff some Lita/Matt references Jericho/? **Other pairings will appear**  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and punishes Lita for being so selfish.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first WWE fic, so if some facts aren't totally true, or stuff like that please note I have no idea what's going on OR I want it to be that way okay? Okay now that we all know this...on with the show!  
  
~*~  
  
Chris Jericho made his way down the hallway after he saw the stunt Jeff pulled. He made his way to the dressing room marked J. Hardy and stopped in front of it. A few seconds passed then he pounded on the door, "Damnit Hardy open up!" he bellowed.  
  
The door cracked open revealing the hazel eyes of the spunky red head. "Oh Jesus Christ Chris...I thought you were Matt!" Lita said throwing the door open.  
  
"No, but I want to talk to Jeff about what he did out there," he replied walking passed Lita.  
  
"Hey Chris," Jeff said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Chris," Chris said in a mimic-like voice. "That's all you have to say to me you ass clown? I didn't even get to say hi to you and you go out there and pull a stunt like that!"  
  
"Well hot damn! I couldn't help it you heard what he said about Lita! She is none of those things, and I know for a fact that she's been nothing but faithful to that slimeball!" Jeff shouted back.  
  
Chris and Jeff sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. "Look Jeff I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you hurt I mean you just got back. Know what I mean Kid?" he asked.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry too man," Jeff replied.  
  
"That's more like it!" Lita said from a corner.  
  
Both men turned to her. "Li, where's my hug?" he asked spreading his arms.  
  
Lita giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Long time no chat man." She said squeezing him tighter.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Everyone in the room froze. "W-who is it?" Jeff called out.  
  
There was no answer, just another knock. Jeff inched forward with Lita close behind. 'Who do you think it is?' her eyes asked.  
  
All Jeff and Chris could do was shrug. Jeff put his hand on the handle of the door and took a deep breath, then opened the door. When Jericho saw whom it was he inhaled sharply.  
  
Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"STEPHANIE!" Lita squealed pulling the brunette into a fierce hug.  
  
"Lita! How are you?" Stephanie asked smiling.  
  
"I'm wonderful, what are you doing back?" Lita asked.  
  
"I'm back to stay kid!" Stephanie shouted happily.  
  
Lita jumped up and down like a little girl. "Yay! Omigosh, I'm so glad to hear that!"  
  
Jeff walked over and hugged Stephanie as well. But when Stephanie turned to Chris everything seemed to stop, stand still. "Stephanie?" Chris whispered hoarsely.  
  
"C'mon Red," Jeff whispered. "I think that's our cue."  
  
Lita nodded and followed the younger Hardy out of the room, leaving Chris and Stephanie alone. Silence enveloped them...and it was an uncomfortable one. "So Stephanie it's good to see you," Chris said opening his arms ready to hug her.  
  
Stephanie stopped him at the last minute and stuck her hand out. "It's really good to see you too Chris," she said smiling a genuine smile.  
  
Chris's smile fell as he grasped her hand. "Yeah..." he trailed off.  
  
"Well...um I'll ugh see you around."  
  
"Yeah likewise."  
  
Long after Stephanie left he had only one question on his mind. "Why the hell wouldn't she hug me?"  
  
-  
  
Jeff and Lita walked out of the arena and to his truck in silence. "Geez that must have been hard for Jericho," Lita finally said.  
  
"Yeah, him and Stephanie haven't talked since she left, or 'got fired' I mean." Jeff answered.  
  
"Poor guy...must be tough loving someone who doesn't love you." Lita said frowning slightly.  
  
Jeff thought about her words for a few minutes. He wanted to shout out his true feelings to her but he wouldn't dare. She had said earlier she still loved Matt in some weird way, and he didn't want to mess up such a beautiful friendship.  
  
So he simply replied with, "You have no idea..."  
  
****Hey guys what did you think? I thought it was pretty good...but ya'll are the judges on the subject. Hope you liked it and please review!!  
  
Thank you once again,  
  
JamiesAngel2008 =) 


	5. Late Make Ups and Breakdowns

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language mostly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince, I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought no longer cared. Also- Jericho comes face to face with an old fling...will things heat back up or will they stay cold and dead?  
  
Pairings: Lita/Jeff some Lita/Matt references Jericho/? **Other pairings will appear**  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and punishes Lita for being so selfish.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first WWE fic, so if some facts aren't totally true, or stuff like that please note I have no idea what's going on OR I want it to be that way okay? Okay now that we all know this...on with the show!  
  
***Some R/NC-17 material...read at your own risk kiddies!***  
  
~*~  
  
Stephanie sat in her hotel room with her face in her hands. "Why did I have to see him tonight?" she whined to herself. "I could have waited just a few more minutes then missed him!"  
  
Actually Stephanie loved seeing him, but it didn't do her any good. She had spent an hour telling herself if she saw him again she wouldn't be affected...but she was. How could she not be?  
  
How could she possibly believe that seeing him again wouldn't affect her? All she did was love the guy. But he didn't feel the same, not at all. She couldn't know how wrong she was.  
  
"I will NOT give into him again, I can't," she said forcing herself not to cry again. She had cried too long over this man.  
  
Stephanie hated loving a man that didn't love her but she couldn't help herself. He was always there for her, when Hunter would make her mad or leave for the night, he was there, he'd love her, when Hunter wouldn't, he made all the bad go away. If only he could make THIS bad go away.  
  
But he was only using her.  
  
When Stephanie discovered this she ran...from the man she loved and still loved. Remembering the pain she felt then, the dam of tears burst. She sobbed quietly not wanting anyone to be able to hear her. She didn't want to be bothered with people's false sympathy, she didn't need it, not tonight. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.  
  
Quickly she sobered herself up and walked to the door. Before opening it she took a quick glance in the mirror and then she opened the door. Her eyes widened at who she saw standing there.  
  
Chris Jericho.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked heatedly.  
  
"Why the hell wouldn't you hug me Stephy?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Don't call me Stephy! And I didn't hug you because I didn't feel comfortable doing it!" she fired back.  
  
Chris pushed passed Stephanie and walked into her room "That's just bull- shit Steph and you know it!"  
  
"It's the truth, accept it." She spat bitterly.  
  
"I can't and won't." he said, his eyes were full of lust and want.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Stephanie growled remembering that look so well. It made her want to give into him right there but she wouldn't and couldn't.  
  
"How do you know what I'm thinking?" he asked walking closer to her.  
  
"Jericho don't do this to me again." She begged in a small voice.  
  
"Don't fight me," he said as he pinned her against the wall.  
  
The intense look in his blue eyes made her knees go weak. Knowing he won Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and covered her lips with his. Stephanie quickly tensed at his kiss.  
  
"I said don't fight me," he whispered against her lips.  
  
When she didn't give in Chris forced his tongue in her mouth, then...she gave in. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Chris's neck and kissed him back with all the passion she had in her body. Their tongues intertwined with each other, they only stopped to breathe.  
  
"Chris," she whimpered.  
  
"What Stephanie...what do you want?" he asked kissing her neck.  
  
"Chris, make love to me." She begged.  
  
That was all he needed to hear. He ripped her shirt open and kissed hungrily at her breasts. She couldn't help but moan at the feel of his lips on her skin. They both made their way to the bed, Chris lay slightly over Stephanie and looked at her.  
  
"Do you want this?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
To emphasize her answer she pulled him into a kiss...this kiss was full of passion and lust. Stephanie helped Chris pull his shirt over his head then discard it to the side with hers.  
  
Chris then removed Stephanie's pants and discarded them with the shirts, then Chris just sat over her and looked at her. "You're beautiful..." he whispered.  
  
Her eyes stared up into his blue eyes and she knew he meant it. She then hastily removed his jeans. Moments later they were both free of any clothing, he gazed at her body...taking in all the beauty he though he lost.  
  
Chris planted butterfly kisses across her chest and breasts, teasing them. Then he took her pinkish nipple in his mouth and gently sucked at it. Stephanie arched her back and cried his name. Not wanting to ignore her other breast he moved to it. Stephanie felt as if she were going to burst, and again she called his name with more want and need than he had ever heard before.  
  
Finally...he entered her, Stephanie finally felt complete, like the emptiness she had felt for so long had been filled. She ran her fingers through his long silky hair. Suddenly Stephanie whispered three words he thought he'd never hear come from her lips again. "I love you."  
  
He smiled to himself more than her and placed kisses on her neck teasing her with his tongue every so often. They moved together rhythmically calling each other's name. Both of them then came together, afterwards Chris had Stephanie wrapped in his arms. Their bodies were drenched in sweat and they were breathing heavily.  
  
When Chris found he could speak he brought Stephanie even closer and put his lips against her ear. "I love you too."  
  
-  
  
Lita and Jeff shared a hotel room that night. "What do you wanna watch Jeff I'm BORED!" the redhead whined as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Geez Red stop bein' such a baby," Jeff drawled out.  
  
"Well Jeffy! I'm bored we have nothing to do," then she was quite for a minute. "Hey can we get a movie?" she added.  
  
"You've had a few too many sodas Red," Jeff said standing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but anyway let's go get a movie!" Lita begged.  
  
Jeff sighed and grabbed his car keys. "Okay and let's go."  
  
When they got out of the hotel they noticed it was raining, pretty hard too. Jeff wrapped Lita in his arms and put his coat over her head to keep her dry. "Thanks Jeff," she said grinning.  
  
While they drove they talked about little things and things from long ago. Like when Matt loved Lita or when he claimed to love her. This really messed with Jeff's head, he hated talking about Matt...sure Matt was his brother but that didn't mean he liked him. But he couldn't tell Lita that, or even hint that he didn't like him. It would break her heart she still loved him after all.  
  
Finally after passing a deserted section of the city they got to the video store. It was still raining and maybe a little harder than earlier. Lita still had Jeff's coat on as well. "What do you want to watch Jeff?" she asked as they entered.  
  
"Let's get something bloody and scary," he suggested.  
  
"Eww, no I hate those I always get so scared," she said with a shudder.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Li, I'll be there to protect you with my big strong arms and what not...no one can be harmed with me," Jeff said with his boyish smile.  
  
Lita grinned. "If we can get a chick flick we can get a scary one."  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "FINE, we'll get a chick flick," he said.  
  
"Yay! Thanks Jeff!" she kissed his cheek twice and ran to the 'chick flick' section.  
  
Those little kisses on his cheek had such a big affect of him...let's just say it was a REAL good thing he wore such baggy pants. Jeff shook his head and went to the horror section. "Hm...ah-ha The Ring, that'll scare the shit out of her." He said with a low chuckle.  
  
Lita bopped her way over to him and handed him her movie. "Oh Li! How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days?" he asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"Yeah! Since you're getting..." she looked at the case. "The Ring."  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and went to pay for the movies, which took longer than he would have liked. Just before they got to leave two little boys stopped them and asked for an autograph, they looked to be about six or so. Lita grinned and couldn't help but say yes, she loved it when people recognized her and begged for an autograph. As they made their way back to the car again...it was still raining and maybe even a bit harder. They climbed into the car and Lita stared out the window.  
  
"What's on your mind Red?" he asked looking over at her.  
  
"Matt," she said in a puny voice.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes but Lita didn't notice. "What's wrong sweetie? You know I don't like to see you so sad." he asked sympathetically.  
  
"Do you think he ever loved me, I mean REALLY loved me?" she asked turning to him.  
  
"I think he did...he'd be crazy not too. You're the most lovable girl I know. Always so sweet, your funny, sexy, you can be serious when needed, and you're just fun to be around...I wish I could take away the pain you feel I really do, but I can't I can only dim it for you." He said sincerely.  
  
"Jeff that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she said tears blurring her vision.  
  
"Aw Li—," he was cut off when the car lurched forward.  
  
Lita screamed as she was jerked forward, her head then collided with the dashboard. Then the car shut off and died. "Jeff?" Lita said sounding as scared as a little girl.  
  
"Aw fuck! This piece of shit car, damn it to hell and back!" Jeff cursed.  
  
"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Lita asked.  
  
"This is just my luck."  
  
"Jeff what are we going to do?" Lita repeated panic dripping from her voice.  
  
Jeff looked around...they were in the deserted part of town, and the best part, his cell phone was back at the hotel along with Lita's. Jeff looked over at Lita and put an arm around her drawing her close to him. "I guess we sleep here tonight sweetie."  
  
****Hey y'all! What did you think...I hope this chapter pleases you chuckle heads! I mean I worked my tushy off to make it juuuuuuust right, and I think it is. But you know you guys are the judges of that so...go ahead and give me my rating while I wait. Go on...push the purple button. 


	6. Trapped In So Many Ways

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language mostly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince, I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought no longer cared. Also- Jericho comes face to face with an old fling...will things heat back up or will they stay cold and dead?  
  
Pairings: Lita/Jeff some Lita/Matt references Jericho/? **Other pairings will appear**  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and punishes Lita for being so selfish.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first WWE fic, so if some facts aren't totally true, or stuff like that please note I have no idea what's going on OR I want it to be that way okay? Okay now that we all know this...on with the show!  
  
~*~  
  
"Twenty eight bottles of beer on wall twenty eight bottles of beer...you take one down pass it around twenty seven bottles of beer on the wall!" Lita sang slumped down in her seat.  
  
"Lita...please, no more I mean I've listened to enough." Jeff begged looking over at the red head.  
  
Lita looked over at him and shot him a scowl and began singing louder. "TWENTY SEVEN BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL TWENTY SEVEN--,"  
  
Jeff covered her mouth with his hand. "Amy Dumas! Stop, I don't care how many bottles of beer are on any wall okay?" Jeff said in almost a growl.  
  
Lita nodded and he removed his hand. "You know I should be the one mad here, all I wanted to do was go get some movies to watch but NO! We had to get stuck in the middle of no where without cell phones!" Lita shouted slumping back in her seat.  
  
Jeff looked over at her and couldn't help but chuckle, she looked just like a five-year-old who wasn't getting her way. He then leaned over her, "Lita...I told you I was sorry didn't I?" When he got no response he sighed. "Lita stop acting so childish."  
  
"You haven't even SEEN that yet buster," Lita fired back.  
  
"Well EXCUSE me," he replied.  
  
They then sat in what he thought was an uncomfortable silence. He looked over at Lita and she looked to be talking to her self quietly. "Lita," he whined breaking the silence. "If you don't start talking again I'll have to hurt you."  
  
"You shouldn't make promises you have no intention of keeping," Lita said looking over at the younger Hardy brother.  
  
"Who says I won't keep it?" he asked grinning.  
  
After a few minutes Lita spoke again. "Not fair Jeff it was supposed to stop where I spoke!" she stated.  
  
"Aw, poor baby, is she not getting her way?" Jeff asked in a baby-like voice.  
  
"Hell no I'm not getting my way! We should be at the hotel watching my movie!" she shouted.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and looked out his window. "Hey there's a car! Lita get out and bend over," Jeff said opening his door.  
  
"Jeffrey Hardy!" she scolded following him.  
  
Lita and Jeff stood on the side of the road and waved the car down. To their delight the car came to a slow, then it stopped. Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon stepped out of the car.  
  
"What happened here?" Chris asked walking over to the red head.  
  
"Jeff did something to the car," she accused.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Children that's enough! It doesn't matter who did what to this piece of junk; you two get in the back and play nice," Stephanie said walking back to the car.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and followed the two women and Chris back to the car.  
  
-  
  
"That was such a good movie!" Lita squealed.  
  
"I really, really beg to differ," Jeff replied.  
  
"You would Jeff," she said resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Tired Red?" he asked stroking her hair.  
  
"No, just thinking about things I guess," she replied liking the feeling of him running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about baby?" he asked not noticing what he called her until it was too late.  
  
Lita couldn't help but smile, she liked the way he called her baby too...she just realized this. "Same old Jeff, you know that," Lita said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I wish you'd stop that Li, he's not worth it," Jeff said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I really, really, beg to differ," she said in a soft voice.  
  
"It'll get easier baby...I promise." Jeff said with a smile.  
  
Lita sighed again and stood, Jeff realized how much he'd liked her lying there. "I'm going to take a shower Jeff okay?" Lita asked walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, hey, mind if I join you?" Jeff asked her with an evil grin.  
  
"Yes Jeff, I do mind," Lita said.  
  
"Well FINE then," Jeff said in a mock pout.  
  
"I'll be out in a while." With that said Lita walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"Hey...it stopped raining." Jeff said to himself.  
  
He went over to the balcony doors and then stepped outside. The air was clean and fresh, it also had that after-rain smell. Jeff was so caught up in the air and what was going on around him that he didn't notice the auto- lock on the door.  
  
-  
  
As Jeff stood out there he noticed the sky clouding up again. "That can't be a good sign," he mumbled to himself.  
  
He turned to go into the room but the door wouldn't budge. Again Jeff pulled but the door still didn't move, he then noticed the auto-lock on the side and growled in frustration. "Well Lita won't be long, she never is." When these words left his mouth the rain started to pour and the wind began to blow.  
  
-  
  
An hour later Lita stepped out of the shower and dressed in her pajama bottoms and a tank top. She looked around the room and noticed Jeff was no where to be seen. "Jeff?" she called. "Jeff this kinda shit isn't funny!"  
  
A soft knock could be heard on the balcony doors. Cautiously Lita went to the door and looked out; she saw a cold and wet Jeff Hardy standing there. "L-L-Lita could-d you p-please op-pen th-the d-d-door?" he asked.  
  
"Ohmigosh Jeff!" she shouted opening the door. She pulled him in and shut the door tightly. "You must be freezing!"  
  
"N-n-n-no sh-sh-shit," he said shivering visibly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jeff, so sorry," she said running over to his bag.  
  
Lita pulled out his pajamas and threw them at him, and turned her back. "L- let's n-not kill the mood here," Jeff said grinning.  
  
"Shut up and put those on!" Lita commanded.  
  
When Jeff had them on she turned to him. "W-well d-d-damn, that didn't help sh-shit," he said still shivering.  
  
"Come on get into bed, I've got to warm you up, you can't go passing out on me," Lita said walking over to him.  
  
Jeff crawled into the twin-size bed and Lita crawled in with him. "Well Miss Dum-mas, I didn't know you thought of me that way," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Don't even Hardy...I'm trying to save your sorry ass here, I mean really how did you get locked out there anyway?" she asked snuggling close to him.  
  
"Well, I d-didn't know th-the lock was an auto one," Jeff replied.  
  
The younger Hardy brother still hadn't stopped shivering after several minutes. "C'mon Jeff, work with me here," Lita said rolling on top of him.  
  
"Lita...wh-what are you d-doing?" he asked becoming VERY uncomfortable.  
  
"Jeff I *gotta* warm you up," she said burring her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
As of that moment Jeff prayed to God, Zeus, and Satan himself that he wouldn't show any signs of arousal to what she was doing. 'Please...I swear if I get embarrassed here tonight, I'm through with everything, I become an atheist I swear it man!' Jeff thought to himself.  
  
Those were the last thoughts that ran through Jeff's head before sleep over took him. And he was mighty glad when it did.  
  
****So...what do you think of that one? I like it...and ::sob:: this chapters long too!! OMG I'm SO on a roll with these chapters! I hope you liked it and please review it. TA TA JA2008 


	7. Dreams, Breakups, and Ambushes

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language mostly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince, I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought no longer cared. Also- Jericho comes face to face with an old fling...will things heat back up or will they stay cold and dead?  
  
Pairings: Lita/Jeff some Lita/Matt references Jericho/Stephanie **Other pairings will appear**  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and punishes Lita for being so selfish.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first WWE fic, so if some facts aren't totally true, or stuff like that please note I have no idea what's going on OR I want it to be that way okay? Okay now that we all know this...on with the show!  
  
~*~  
  
Jeff woke up finding it difficult to breathe, then he remembered why he couldn't breathe, and Lita was sleeping on top of him. She looked so peaceful sleeping; he just wanted to kiss her all over.  
  
'What's stopping you?' a little voice urged. ' The chance she might wake up is one,' Jeff thought to the voice.  
  
'Aw c'mon are ya chicken? Do it...she's a heavy sleeper she won't know nothin!' the voice said sounding annoyed.  
  
Jeff just looked at the sleeping woman in his arms. Her lips were full and almost pouting, her fiery red hair was sprawled all over his chest and over some of her face. Carefully Jeff moved the hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek.  
  
Lita grunted and snuggled closer to Jeff, this caused him to smile. C'mon man you're gonna miss your chance and you'll never know what her lips feel like!' that annoying little voice coaxed.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed, he wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want her to wake and run away from him. After much thought he finally placed his lips against hers, softly. He could have sworn her felt her return that kiss.  
  
Quickly he pulled away and looked at her still sleeping form. Just thinking about her returning his kiss drove him crazy; he'd wanted Lita for so long it hurt. But Matt had had her and didn't even care.  
  
Without thinking about it any longer Jeff placed his lips to hers again, this time a little harder than before. And this time he *knew* she had returned the kiss, but she was still sleeping.  
  
Again Jeff pulled back and looked at her sleeping form. "Lita if only you knew what you did to me." He whispered to her.  
  
-  
  
While Lita slept she had a dream that was unlike any other dream she'd ever had about man that wasn't Matt.  
  
~*~ HER DREAM ~*~  
  
Lita and Jeff were back in the car stranded; she was still pissed off at him for not brining the cell phones. "I can't believe you did that Jeff!" she growled.  
  
"It's not my fault, you could have grabbed them too ya know," he replied angrily.  
  
"Well Jeffrey, I was too busy making sure we had the room key, and then I asked if you had the cell phone, you nodded damnit, when you nod that means- -,"  
  
She was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers for a hard kiss. The kiss was so sudden that she couldn't breath she didn't dare. When he broke away he was grinning sheepishly. "I didn't know how else to shut ya up," he said softly.  
  
"Shut me up again," she whispered.  
  
Jeff didn't hesitate a minute longer, he place his lips on hers again, gentler than last time. Lita's eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his lips felt so good against hers, soft and smooth so unlike Matt's. She ran her fingers through Jeff's long multicolored hair and ran her tongue over his lips.  
  
After several seconds he parted his lips letting her tongue enter his mouth. Lita propped herself on her knees and pushed Jeff against the door. She planted hot open mouth kisses on his neck, a groan escaped from his lips. Her mouth then moved back to his.  
  
"You taste so sweet Lita," Jeff murmured against her lips. His words only encouraged her to proceed further. She lifted his shirt and planted kissing across his chest and abdomen nipping him with her teeth lightly. "You're not so bad yourself," she whispered huskily.  
  
"Lita," he moaned "Lita...Lita?"  
  
~*~END OF DREAM~*~  
  
Lita's eyes popped open and she stared down into a pair of hazel eyes. "Lita sweetie you were mumbling and groaning, were you having a bad dream?" he asked moving hair out of her face.  
  
She looked down at him and then it hit her...she was still on top of him. "Oh um, sorry I well, I didn't--,"  
  
Jeff couldn't help but laugh she looked so darn cute babbling like that. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said kissing her head.  
  
Lita shivered under his kiss...but not in a bad way, which *was* bad. "I just had a weird dream that's all...um, did you hear me say anything?" she said crossing her fingers.  
  
"Yeah actually," her heart froze, "you were bitchin' and moanin'about them damn cell phones."  
  
Lita let out the breath which she had been holding and thanked anyone she could think of. "Good, good, so how long have you been watching me sleep?" she asked with a playful wink.  
  
"Hey I wouldn't do that!" he countered too quickly and too loudly.  
  
"Geez Jeff it's called a joke lighten up," she slapped his chest playfully.  
  
Neither of them acknowledged the fact that Lita still hadn't gotten up from on top of Jeff, they just carried on the conversation like they were sitting right next to each other. In their minds they were thinking something totally different.  
  
-  
  
When Monday came Lita was a wreck, all she did was worry that day, and she had a good reason to worry too. Matt would be there and after Jeff's last encounter with him he wouldn't be too happy, he'd be on a rampage.  
  
Just then the arena door opened and slammed closed with such a force Lita thought the place was going to collapse. She whipped her head around to see Chris stamping down the hallway. "What's the matter with you?" Lita asked walking beside him.  
  
"Women I swear they're nothing but trouble...oh, uh sorry Red, it's just me and Stephanie are having a disagreement."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"She doesn't want to see me...she says that the past week has been a mistake and all that other bullshit!" he shouted walking into his room.  
  
Lita followed him ready to comfort him. "Aw Chris, I'm so sorry, I'm sure she's just scared."  
  
"Lita I don't get it...I mean I thought we were happy and-and she said that she loved me, and I love her, but now it's all a mistake. Lita being with her was never a mistake it was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I just want to hold her, be with her always." He said slumping on the sofa.  
  
Lita embraced the man, "It'll be okay Chris, she'll realize what a mistake she made and it'll all be okay...I just know it."  
  
"You're always so confident Red," Chris replied with a chuckle.  
  
Lita pulled back and looked into Chris' blue eyes. "Hey, someone's gotta be."  
  
-  
  
Jeff walked down the hallway but he kept looking over his shoulder just in case. Always better safe than sorry right? He stopped in front of the diva's locker room when he heard crying. Thinking about it for only a second he knocked.  
  
"Go away!" Stephanie shouted.  
  
"Stephanie, c'mon let me in!" Jeff commanded.  
  
"I'm not decent," she lied.  
  
"Well get decent and let me in."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do Hardy."  
  
"I'm giving you to the count of three and I'm busting in."  
  
"I told you I'm not decent damn it!"  
  
"One..."  
  
"Hardy I swear if you even think about it I'll kill you."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Hardy don't do it, you wouldn't want to get fired just coming back."  
  
"Three!" he said kicking the door open.  
  
"JEFF HARDY!" Stephanie screeched.  
  
"Hey! You're decent you liar!" he said pointing at her. "You made me do that for nothing!!"  
  
"I said it to keep you out but NO you couldn't do that could you?" she snapped.  
  
"Not when you're crying, I just wanted to see what was wrong."  
  
"Well I don't need comforting so good day Jeff," she said shooing him out the door.  
  
"Stephanie something's wrong...did you and Chris get in a fight or what?" he asked.  
  
At the mere mention of his name the young woman broke out in tears. "Oh God Jeff...it was horrible! You should have seen the look on his face, it broke my heart, I didn't want to see that look." She sobbed falling into Jeff's arms.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I told him this week had been a mistake, I told him we wouldn't work together...but Jeff we would I don't want to see him so mad at me!"  
  
"Well why did you say it?" Jeff asked totally confused.  
  
"My family would never approve of us, I don't want them to disown me...not again Hunter was enough but this? I just can't I wanted to tell him but I couldn't do that either...am I a horrible person?"  
  
"No Steph, you're not, you just got scared...everyone gets scared." He replied soothingly.  
  
"Thanks Jeff," she replied with a sniffle.  
  
"But if you ask me I think you should talk to him, I'll bet he's hurting just as much as you and maybe even more," he whispered.  
  
"You know what Jeff I think you're right."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
-  
  
Lita was still talking to Chris in his locker room when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Chris said turning away from the red head.  
  
Stephanie walked in. "Oh you're busy I'll come back later," she said turning on her heel.  
  
"No!" Lita commanded walking over to her friend. "I was just about to leave."  
  
Lita gave her a smile and stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. She then made her way to the diva's locker room when Molly Holly came running up to her. "Lita...it's Jeff, Matt found him!"  
  
Lita's whole body went cold, Matt found Jeff, which meant nothing good could have happened. "Wh-what happened?" Lita cried.  
  
"I don't know the whole story but Shane found him in the hallway...he's been beaten with a chair or something close to it...Lita he won't wake up."  
  
"Tell me where he is!!" Lita commanded grabbing the diva by her shoulders.  
  
"Down by the diva locker room." She replied with wide eyes. Not wasting another second Lita took off and didn't even thank Molly, she only had one thing on her mind...Jeff Hardy.  
  
****Hey what did you guys think? I hope you liked it, review and tell me whatcha think!! JA2008 


	8. Now I Know

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language mostly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince, I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought no longer cared. Also- Jericho comes face to face with an old fling...will things heat back up or will they stay cold and dead?  
  
Pairings: Lita/Jeff some Lita/Matt references Jericho/Steph **Other pairings will appear**  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and punishes Lita for being so selfish.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first WWE fic, so if some facts aren't totally true, or stuff like that please note I have no idea what's going on OR I want it to be that way okay? Okay now that we all know this...on with the show!  
  
~*~  
  
When Jeff came into view he was lying in a pool of his own blood with eyes closed. "Jeff!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Lita stay back," Shane Helms said putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"What happened to him?" she cried watching the trainers swarm around him.  
  
"Matt found him and beat him with the chair...I found him and he wouldn't wake up, I tried everything," Shane explained.  
  
"Oh God!" Lita said breaking away from Shane and heading towards Jeff.  
  
"Lita you'll have to move away from him," one of the trainers said.  
  
"I won't...I'm going to stay by him, and I'm going to ride with him to the hospital." Lita said firmly.  
  
"You can't...you're going to have to have someone else drive you," the other trainer said gently pushing her back.  
  
"NO!" she shouted. "I have to go with him!"  
  
More wrestlers gathered around the area. Edge appeared beside Lita in a heartbeat. "Li, honey, I'll drive you c'mon, we'll be right behind him and when he wakes up you'll be there I promise sweetheart," Edge whispered kissing her head.  
  
Edge was good at that, comforting the redhead. He always knew exactly what to say to her, no matter what was going on. Lita buried her head in the tall Canadian's chest and wept silently. "Edge, what if he's really hurt?" she mumbled against his muscular form.  
  
"He'll be fine honey, I promise, he's a fighter, we all know that," Edge cooed.  
  
"Aww...is poor Wita worried about wittle Jeffy Weffy?" a cold deep voice said from behind Lita and Edge.  
  
"Matt you dirty bastard!" Edge growled.  
  
"Matt get out of here, you've caused enough damage." Lita spat.  
  
"Oh no my sweet, I haven't caused enough," he said walking towards them.  
  
Edge stepped in front of Lita and gently moved her behind him. "What do you want Hardy?" he asked in a low threatening voice.  
  
"Adam, Adam, Adam," Matt said with a soft chuckle. "I don't want to cause any trouble just damage."  
  
As Matt spoke he walked towards Lita. Edge then moved protectively in front of her, and bared his teeth like a dog would. "Don't even think about it Hardy," he warned.  
  
"Well don't tell me what to do," Matt shot back.  
  
"I'll do what ever the hell I want when I want to," Edge replied looking down at Matt.  
  
"Hey buddy I don't think so," Matt said shoving Edge.  
  
Edge growled and raised his fist to punch Matt. Lita quickly jumped in. "Edge don't he's really not worth it, let's just go see Jeff." She pleaded tugging on his arm.  
  
Edge looked down at the redhead and sighed then looked back to Matt. "You're one lucky fucker Matt, c'mon Li, let's go."  
  
With that they walked over to Edge's truck, got in, and drove to the hospital leaving an angry Matt behind.  
  
-  
  
As Edge drove, Lita stared out the window watching the trees pass by. She didn't say anything because she had nothing to say. The only thing on her mind was being with Jeff, if something bad happened to him she'd kill Matt herself.  
  
Jeff had always been there for her, and she had been there for him. She remembered this one time long ago when Matt had forgotten her birthday and went out instead of staying with her. Jeff had been there...  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
"Wh-where are you going?" Lita asked shocked that Matt had announced he was leaving.  
  
"I'm going out with Jay, Shane, and Chris," he said sounding annoyed that she asked.  
  
"Don't you know what today is?" Lita asked feeling tears prick the back of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah...it's April fourteenth," he replied tying his second boot.  
  
"Have a good time," Lita said bitterly.  
  
"Thanks babe," he said ignoring her bitterness.  
  
The door closed and Lita began to weep. She didn't weep because he went out, well that wasn't the main reason, it was that he didn't even bother wishing her a happy birthday...he'd totally forgotten.  
  
The knock on the door caused her to quit crying and dry her eyes. "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's Jeff," he drawled out.  
  
"Come in Jeff," she said.  
  
Jeff walked in and frowned. "What's wrong beautiful?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"Oh, it's Matt, he forgot my birthday and he went out with the guys and left me here, I mean I wouldn't have minded if he at least said 'happy birthday sweetie' you know?" she said forcing back her tears.  
  
Jeff sat there a moment in deep thought. Then his whole face brightened up. "I'll be right back," he said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"O...kay," Lita said shaking her head.  
  
Seconds later Jeff returned with a small plate, and on that plate was three pieces of bread stacked up with a lit candle in the center. Lita's eyes followed him as he came and sat next to her.  
  
"Happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you...happy birthday my Lita, happy birthday to you," he sang softly.  
  
This display caused Lita to laugh and cry at the same time. "Oh Jeff, you're so sweet...you did this for me?" she asked trying not to cry but not succeeding.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to see you sad, it breaks my heart, and I especially don't want to see you this sad on your birthday...it makes me sad. Now blow out your candles and make a wish." He coaxed.  
  
Lita laughed softly and blew out the candles wishing for only on thing...for Matt to love and appreciate her.  
  
~*~ END OF FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
That hadn't been the only time Jeff made up for Matt's mess-ups. He'd been there for her when they got into fights and he'd been there when they'd make up. He also protected her when Matt couldn't.  
  
'What's going on with me?' Lita asked herself.  
  
She then remembered the time Matt had gotten in a fight with her brother Billy and said they shouldn't see him anymore...Lita wasn't going to side with him, so he left her...Jeff was there again, to listen to her and let her cry while he held her.  
  
Realization then hit her like a brick. It wasn't Matt who she should be in love with...it was Jeff. And the irony of that was...she did indeed love him.  
  
-  
  
It was bright...just so bright. 'That was painful,' he thought.  
  
"Jeff Hardy! We've been waitin' on your crazy white ass for sometime now...we been 'spectin you since you turned four," a voice said behind him.  
  
Jeff spun around and came face to face with a black man in a bright white robe. The brightness of his wardrobe caused him to squint his eyes. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.  
  
The man walked right up to Jeff and struck him across the face. "Boy you better be glad I don't send your ass there!" he said furrowing his brow.  
  
"Ow!" Jeff said clasping the side of his face. "What was that for?"  
  
"You really aren't that bright are you?" the man asked.  
  
"I guess not, cuz I get that a lot," Jeff replied grinning sheepishly.  
  
"I know...I know a lot about you Jeff," the man said changing the subject.  
  
"Really...so are you like this godly figure that's going to freak me out by telling me all this crazy shit that everyone knows about me?" he asked.  
  
"I know you're in love with Lita," he countered.  
  
Jeff froze and looked at the man with wide eyes. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I know everything there is to know..."  
  
"How do I know you're not some bum my brother hired to scare me?"  
  
The man struck Jeff again. "Boy you better recognize who you be talkin' to!" he said angrily.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry geez you don't have to hit me," Jeff complained.  
  
"You need a good ass kickin oh wait I forgot your punk ass brother already gave you that," the man said with a nasty grin.  
  
"HEY! That was a cheap ass shot and you know it!" Jeff said raising his voice.  
  
"Yeah I know that...I also know you helped Stephanie see that Chris and her belong together, that was a good thing you did Hardy, the big man was real impressed." He said.  
  
"Wait...you mean I'm...I'm DEAD!?" Jeff asked turning as pale as the man's clothing.  
  
"Not really *dead* persay but you're like in between. The big man decided that you deserve a chance...for yourself, your friends, and Lita."  
  
"Why Lita, I mean I know we're friends but why her specifically?"  
  
"You are a dense white boy! Because she loves you and you love her...the big man doesn't want to break that up before it's expressed."  
  
"Well...thank the big man for me," Jeff replied.  
  
"You know it," the black man replied.  
  
"But you're sure she loves me right, you're not just saying this to get me all excited?"  
  
The black man reared his hand back ready to slap Jeff again. "Okay wait! Dumb question I'm sorry!" Jeff said before he was slapped yet again.  
  
"Well duh it was a dumb question...even when we dead and all white like, the white man don't trust us...naw never will neither,"  
  
"So—," Jeff was cut off by the shaking of the ground beneath him. "Wha- What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"It was a nice meet while it lasted Hardy...we'll meet again..."  
  
And that was all Jeff saw of the mysterious black man before he started waking. Only one thing was one his mind then...telling Lita how he really felt about her...  
  
****AN2: Okay guys what did you think? And I must say I am SO deeply truly very sorry!! I didn't mean for the update to take this long...was it even that long? I don't remember anymore. ANYWAY a few things need to be said here...1. The flashback isn't totally completely mine. I bummed it from another fic BUT it's not totally the same I changed it some to make it mine...so if the author of that fic reads this PLEASE KNOW I DON'T MEAN TO PISS YOU OFF BY USING IT I SWEAR TO MYSELF OKAY? Think of it as a complement :D Thanks. And I also don't mean to offend anyone with the black 'angel' it's only meant for humor and you guys are probably thinking how could that offend anyone? Well it could to someone and I don't mean for it to...with that said I must go, I'll update soon. Now don't forget my review!! JA2008 


	9. The Kiss That Wasn't Suppose to Happen

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language mostly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince, I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought no longer cared. Also- Jericho comes face to face with an old fling...will things heat back up or will they stay cold and dead?  
  
Pairings: Lita/Jeff some Lita/Matt references Jericho/Steph Other pairings will appear  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and punishes Lita for being so selfish.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first WWE fic, so if some facts aren't totally true, or stuff like that please note I have no idea what's going on OR I want it to be that way okay? Okay now that we all know this...on with the show!  
  
Stephanie stood there fidgeting with her hands; she was nervous and didn't know what to do with them. "Steph, why are you nervous?" Chris asked.  
  
"I-I'm not," Stephanie countered.  
  
Chris stood and walked over to her and took her hands in his and held them to his chest. "If you weren't nervous then you wouldn't be fidgeting with your hands," Chris whispered huskily.  
  
"Chris I want to say I'm--," Stephanie started but was cut of by Chris.  
  
"Stephanie before you say anything I have to tell you something, and please don't interrupt me...do you promise?" he asked.  
  
Stephanie only nodded her reply. She couldn't do anything else, his icy blue eyes held her captive, took her breath away, her words away.  
  
"I think today when you said we were a big mistake you were wrong, dead wrong. Stephanie I love you with every fiber in my body and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you say our time together meant nothing. I know you love me too, cuz when you say it...I...I can feel it...here," he said guiding their hands to his heart.  
  
Stephanie couldn't stop the tears from coming. "Oh Chris!" she cried wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Steph, if you really believe you don't love me and we're not meant to be together I'll leave you and never look back, but only if that's what **you** want."  
  
Stephanie pulled back and looked into his light blue eyes. "Chris, I'm so, so, so sorry! I never should have said what I did. I didn't mean it I really didn't. I didn't think I'd be so heart broken, I thought I could get over you...but I can't Chris...I just can't!"  
  
Chris smiled and hugged her tight to him. When he pulled away he leaned into her...but minutes before their lips touched a shrill cry startled them apart.  
  
_"NO! I have to go with him!"_  
  
Chris and Stephanie locked eyes. "Lita!" they said in unison.  
  
-  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime Lita and Edge arrived at the hospital Jeff was taken to. Lita quickly jumped out of Edge's truck and darted to the inside of the building. "Lita wait!" Edge called running after her.  
  
Lita ignored her friend and ran straight to the information desk. "What room is Jeff Hardy in?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss but you'll have to come back sometime later, only immediate family is aloud in there now." The nurse said not looking up.  
  
Without thinking Lita grabbed the young nurse by her collar and heaved her out of her seat. "Listen bitch, I'm the closest family that Hardy has and I happen to be in love with the guy...so if you don't tell me what room he's in I'll have to hurt you and I really, really don't want to do that," Lita whispered threateningly.  
  
"H-he's in t-two oh seven," the nurse replied with wide eyes.  
  
Edge ran down the hall and saw Lita with the nurse's collar in her hands and he could see that the nurse's ass was practically out of her chair. (Not that he was looking at her ass or anything.) Poor stupid nurse didn't tell Lita what she wanted to hear. They really didn't know when to tell the crazy people the truth.  
  
"Li, let her go honey," Edge said softly.  
  
"Thank you," Lita looked at her nametag. "Barbara."  
  
Lita set her down roughly then quickly darted for Jeff's room. "202, 203, 204...205, 206.... 207!" Lita said happily.  
  
Edge followed her in and they both gasped audibly at the site before them. Jeff was lying there hooked up to all these different machines and his head was wrapped in all this gauze soaked with blood.  
  
Edge looked down at Lita and saw her eyes had glossed over again. "Oh, Li, don't cry, we have to be strong for him okay?" he cooed.  
  
Lita nodded and walked over to Jeff. Some strands of his multicolored hair fell into his face. "Oh Jeff, please wake up...c'mon sweetie, wake up for me, you're really scaring me," she whispered.  
  
Edge stood next to her and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll all be okay Li, I promise okay?" Edge asked.  
  
"Edge please don't make promises you can't keep," Lita whispered letting her hair fall in her face.  
  
"Lita look at me," he said forcefully. When Lita didn't he hooked his finger under her chin and forced her eyes to his. "Lita, Jeff is going to be fine, I promise, and I will keep that promise, even if I have to give that little shit head my right eye."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Stephanie McMahon shot through followed by Chris Jericho. "Ohmigod Li, what happened?" Stephanie cried walking over to the redhead.  
  
"Oh god Stephanie it was awful! Matt found him and beat him unconscious and now he won't wake up nothing anyone's done has gotten him up!" Lita said willing herself not to burst into tears again.  
  
"Lita, I'm so sorry," Jericho said wrapping her in a comforting hug. "I wish we could do something to help you, but we can't really...we can only sit here and wait for him to wake up."  
  
Stephanie and Chris stayed with Edge and Lita for a few hours then decided to go their separate ways when 2:30 a.m. hit. "I hope it all works out," Stephanie whispered to her friend.  
  
"Me too thank you for staying with Jeff guys," Lita said with a small smile.  
  
"Anything for that crazy shit," Chris said with a laugh. "We'll come back tomorrow 'kay?"  
  
"All right, we'll be here," Lita replied.  
  
When they left Lita went and sat down by Jeff's side. "Lita, we should go back to the hotel it's not good to stay here all night." Edge said kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Edge God damnit I can't leave him!" Lita shouted becoming frustrated.  
  
Edge nodded and stood up, he then walked over to the window and looked out at the darkened city. Lita sighed and got up to stand by him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his arm. "I'm sorry Edge, it's just that I'm worried about him, I mean seeing him there not waking, not doing anything I mean it gets to ya after a bit ya know?" Lita said.  
  
"I know Li, I know," Edge replied stroking her fiery red hair.  
  
They stood that way for a long time then finally Edge turned towards Lita to where they were chest to chest. "What is it?" Lita asked looking into his eyes.  
  
Suddenly she had an uneasy feeling sweep over her, like something horrible was going to happen. She felt like she needed to be alert. And she was but not for what was about to happen.  
  
Without saying another word Edge leaned down and captured her full pouty lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
-  
  
It was bright, just so bright...  
  
'Not again,' Jeff thought to himself. 'I thought I was done with him.'  
  
But Jeff wasn't where he thought he was, as his vision came into focus he noticed he was in a hospital room. When his vision was in total focus he noticed the two figures by the window, they were Edge and Lita.  
  
Before Jeff could speak a horrifying scene took place before him. Edge leaned down and captured Lita's lips in a passionate kiss...and she didn't pull away from him.  
  
**_Hey, hey loyal readers!! I am like so, so terribly sorry about the wait. I got so stuck it wasn't even funny I mean I didn't know where to take this darned fic but now I know :D but I bet you guys don't like it much at this point :-( I mean cuz ya know Jeff is supposed to end up with Lita...or is he??? DUN DUN DUN!!! Review to find out!_**


	10. Now You Know

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language mostly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince; I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought no longer cared. Also- Jericho comes face to face with an old fling...will things heat back up or will they stay cold and dead?  
  
Pairings: Lita/Jeff some Lita/Matt references Jericho/Steph other pairings will appear  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and punishes Lita for being so selfish.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first WWE fic, so if some facts aren't totally true, or stuff like that please note I have no idea what's going on OR I want it to be that way okay? Okay now that we all know this...on with the show!  
  
Lita wasn't pulling away from Edge. In fact she was kissing him back! Jeff felt like he needed to vomit. Without a word he sat up pulled all the tubes out of his body and jumped off the bed.  
  
Edge jumped away from Lita and Lita watched him leave with wide eyes. "Jeff wait!" she cried running after him.  
  
"You stay away from me!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Jeff you have to let me explain!" she cried helplessly.  
  
Jeff stopped and turned on his heel and looked deep into her eyes. "You don't have to explain anything sweetie, I saw it all when you kissed him back." He said harshly.  
  
Jeff then marched out of the hospital in to the newly pouring rain. "You fucking liar!" Jeff said looking up towards the heavens. "You know, I should have seen it, I remember now, I saw Dogma too you fucking Chris Rock wannabe!"  
  
Jeff then sank to his knees. "You told me that she was in love with me...ME not him. But when I wake up to tell her, fucking Edge has his tongue down her throat," Jeff said miserably.  
  
Not being able to hold it any longer the dam of tears broke, and Jeff began to weep on the side of the road, cursing God, and the black angel he met not too long ago.  
  
Lita was back in the hospital room with Edge. She was pacing back and forth not knowing what to do. "Lita stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Edge said from where he was sitting.  
  
"Edge, how can I? I mean we broke Jeff's heart, that kiss wasn't supposed to happen. We were just caught up in the emotion and all, yeah, that's what happened." Lita said running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Li, I think that kiss **was** supposed to happen," Edge said standing.  
  
Lita turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. "Wh-what are you saying Edge?" Lita asked breathlessly.  
  
"I'm saying I've wanted to kiss you like that since I met you."  
  
Jeff wept until the tears would no longer come. Yes, he was a man, and men weren't supposed to cry, not like that in the middle of the street, but he didn't really care what any of the passing cars thought.  
  
"You rude little white boy!" a voice from behind snapped.  
  
Jeff spun around coming face to face with the angel he had just finished cursing. "You are calling me a 'rude little white boy'?" Jeff asked baring his teeth. "I have the right mind you call you a stupid ni-,"  
  
"You even **think** about ending that sentence, I'll send you straight to hell and make sure you get a pineapple shoved up your ass everyday," the man threatened.  
  
Jeff closed his mouth but continued glaring at the black man. "You're lucky I hate pineapples," Jeff spat.  
  
"Jeff, did you even let her explain herself to you?" he asked.  
  
"What was there to say, I mean I wake up and they're mooching on each other...that's a little self explanatory buddy," Jeff replied with a dry laugh.  
  
"You really piss me off Hardy, let the girl, and Edge explain themselves to you...you might be surprised at what you hear."  
  
A long uncomfortable silence followed his statement. Jeff didn't know what to do, he knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't think it'd solve anything. That involved going back to the hospital and kicking the shit out of his former best friend Edge.  
  
Finally Jeff came to a conclusion, and he knew deep down in his heart that it was the right one. "I'll go back," he said turning to the black angel.  
  
_But he was gone...  
_  
"Edge...I-I had no idea you felt that way," Lita whispered.  
  
"Well now you do," he replied.  
  
"I'm so sorry but-,"  
  
"Lita...we need to talk," said a voice from the door.  
  
**_Hey guys sorry this update took so long to get posted. My computer crashed and stuff so I didn't have one to work with for a while, and then I got a tad stuck on this so yea...anyway! I hope you liked this chapter, review and lemme know whatcha think!  
  
Thanks  
  
JA2008_**


	11. I Love You

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language mostly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince; I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought no longer cared. Also- Jericho comes face to face with an old fling...will things heat back up or will they stay cold and dead?  
  
Pairings: You know what? I think I'm just going to play this by ear...dunno if it'll be Jeff/Lita after all...BUM BUM BUM!!!  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and punishes Lita for being so selfish.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first WWE fic, so if some facts aren't totally true, or stuff like that please note I have no idea what's going on OR I want it to be that way okay? Okay now that we all know this...on with the show!  
  
"Lita we need to talk," Jeff said from the door way.  
  
Edge and Lita both turned to him. "We're a little busy talking ourselves Jeff," Edge replied nastily.  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck bean," Jeff replied.  
  
"I'll be back soon Edge," Lita said walking away with Jeff.  
  
"Damn that bastard," Edge cursed under his breath.  
  
"Jeff listen I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to wake up to that. I mean it wasn't even supposed to happen," Lita blabbered.  
  
"Li...why did you return his kiss...does this mean you feel something for him too?" Jeff asked, hurt dripping from his voice.  
  
"Jeff I-I don't know anymore...I mean I thought I knew who I loved but now I don't know anymore," Lita admitted.  
  
Jeff's world crumbled right after Lita finished her sentence. That Chris Rock wannabe was wrong again...Lita didn't know what the hell she felt. It may have been pathetic but Jeff's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
His heart felt like it had been set afire...he was told the woman he was madly in love with returned his feelings. But the truth was...she didn't know if she did or not.  
  
"Lita there's something I really have to tell you...but I don't know if I can," he said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Jeff...you can tell me anything I promise I won't think any different of you," Lita said.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Jeff said with a weak smile.  
  
"Jeff please tell me, please," Lita begged.  
  
"Lita, I love you, and I always have," Jeff said letting the tears fall down his face.  
  
"Oh Jeff," Lita said placing her hands on either side of his face; she then gently brushed his tears away.  
  
"Lita, I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Jeff sweetie don't be sorry, don't ever be sorry," Lita whispered back to him.  
  
"Lita I can't help it, I just complicated everything for you," Jeff replied.  
  
"No Jeff, no, it's not your fault, don't be sorry please, that makes me feel horrible," Lita said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Jeff then began to sob openly again. "Li seeing you with him hurt so much, I'm sorry for acting like a bastard but I couldn't help it," Jeff said through his tears.  
  
"Jeff again I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen like this, I really didn't," the red head said feeling tears well up in her eyes too.  
  
Lita didn't know what to do...she was torn between two men. Two men she cared deeply for, but love...she didn't know anymore. Jeff, she knew she was in love with him.  
  
The problem was she thought she was in love with Edge too...  
  
Edge paced back and forth waiting for Lita to return so they could talk. It had been at least a half hour, surly they wouldn't be much longer. Then a thought hit him.  
  
What if Jeff confessed to Lita? Now how did he know about Jeff's crush? Well everyone but Lita was aware of the Hardy's feelings. But if Jeff really was as angry as Edge knew he was...he'd confess, he'd confess everything.  
  
And Lita might just return his feelings...  
  
**Hey guys what did you think? I dunno what to think of it really...I'm getting to have a bit of writers block with this here fic...but don't fear I'll finish it!  
  
JamieSANGel2oO8**


	12. Tell Him How You Feel

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language mostly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat **DO NOT** own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince; I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought no longer cared. Also- Jericho comes face to face with an old fling...will things heat back up or will they stay cold and dead?  
  
Pairings: You know what? I think I'm just going to play this by ear...dunno if it'll be Jeff/Lita after all...BUM BUM BUM!!!  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and punishes Lita for being so selfish.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first WWE fic, so if some facts aren't totally true, or stuff like that please note I have no idea what's going on OR I want it to be that way okay? Okay now that we all know this...on with the show!  
  
"Jeff I'm going to go finish talking to Edge okay?" she said after a while.  
  
Jeff pulled away from her hands and nodded. Not saying anything to her. He didn't know what he could possibly know what to say to a woman who didn't care how he felt.  
  
Okay maybe that was a little harsh, Jeff thought to himself. But it didn't feel as harsh as it should have. Jeff was heartbroken and he didn't really care what anyone thought or felt at the moment, especially his new ex- friend Edge.  
  
The blond man knew of his feelings for the redhead, that's what tore him up so. His friend went and stabbed him in the back. He really didn't have a right to be mad at Lita, she didn't know of his feelings till just a little while ago.  
  
Lita gave him one last look before she went to finish her discussion with Edge. "Maybe I need to just stay away," he whispered to himself long after she had gone.  
  
Yeah that was it he needed to stay away...for he could just end up hurt.  
  
Lita walked back down the long hallway and found Edge. "Edge," she whispered causing him to jump.  
  
"Li, you scared me, I didn't hear you," he replied with a weak smile.  
  
"I'm sorry," she answered awkwardly.  
  
After a long time of silence Edge finally spoke. "Lita, I'm sorry if I've complicated things for you but I just need to tell you what and how I really feel, I can't keep it locked inside any longer," Edge said stroking her cheek.  
  
Lita looked deep into his eyes and came to a scary realization. She loved Edge, very much but she wasn't in love with him. And Edge wasn't Jeff, whom she loved and was in love with.  
  
"Edge..." she whispered.  
  
"What is it Lita?" he asked softly.  
  
"Edge...it won't work...us. It can't Edge I love you...but I'm not _in _love with you," Lita said sadly. "I'm in love with Jeff."  
  
Edge's heart crumbled, so that was it, the Hardy had won...he won everything, Lita and her heart. "Okay Li, I understand," Edge whispered pressing his lips together.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Don't be, you can't help who you fall in love with," Edge replied chuckling sadly.  
  
"But I still feel horrible," she replied.  
  
"Don't, now go find that Hardy and tell him how you feel," Edge commanded through his teeth.  
  
It hurt like hell to tell her to do that, really hurt, but he had to do it, he couldn't keep her from her love...even if she kept him from his.  
  
Lita ran back to where her and Jeff were talking just minutes before, but to her dismay...the younger Hardy was no where to be found, no where at all.  
  
**_Hey guys what do you think? This fic is comin' to an end soon...dunno how soon but soon. And I'd like to apologize for making this fic so twisted lol, I mean one minute I want Lita/Jeff next I don't know THEN I think maybe Lita/Edge. Anyway sorry about that...I can't help myself. LOL Review!  
  
JamiesAngel2008_**


	13. Too Late, Maybe

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language mostly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince; I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought no longer cared. Also- Jericho comes face to face with an old fling...will things heat back up or will they stay cold and dead?  
  
Pairings: You know what? I think I'm just going to play this by ear...dunno if it'll be Jeff/Lita after all...BUM BUM BUM!!!  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and punishes Lita for being so selfish.  
  
_**Authors Note: This is my first WWE fic, so if some facts aren't totally true, or stuff like that please note I have no idea what's going on OR I want it to be that way okay? Okay now that we all know this...on with the show!  
**_  
Jeff was back in his room sulking. Yes it was childish but what was he to do? He wanted Lita but Lita didn't know if she wanted him anymore, well did she ever really want him? That was the question that ate at him the most.  
  
What if Edge was the man she'd loved all along? What if she thought of Jeff as nothing anymore, or what if she thought less of him since he left her to 'think things out?'  
  
Jeff rolled over and kicked at the bed he was laying on. Why did everything have to be so hard? At the moment he didn't care how childish or whiny he sounded. He'd loved Lita forever and once he expressed that to her he got pretty much nothing in return.  
  
"Damn it why do I feel this way?" Jeff asked pulling at his hair.  
  
Feel what, you ask...well he was still in love with her and he was starting to think he'd never get over it. Suddenly an idea hit him...an idea that scared him. Maybe he'd just make himself get over it, maybe he'd disappear...maybe he'd die to get over her.  
  
Maybe...he'd kill himself to get over her.  
  
-  
  
Lita was about to burst, she couldn't find Jeff anywhere. She had to find him before something happened, what she didn't take into consideration before was he was a very fragile person and when he told someone he loved them he meant it with everything in himself. How could she have been so stupid?  
  
"Damn it where is he?" she asked thumping the steering wheel of the car she was barrowing.  
  
"You're not going to find him here," a voice from the passenger's side said.  
  
Lita threw on the brakes and turned her head slowly. A black man in a white robe sat in her passenger's seat. "Who the hell are you?" she asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm god...who the hell do you think I am? I'm an angel," he said slapping her upside the head.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" she asked placing her hand over her now throbbing head.  
  
"For bein' a stupid white girl! Do you have any idea how much pain you put that boy in?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Who Edge?" she asked quite dumbfounded.  
  
"No stupid! Jeff, Jeff Hardy...damn it this wasn't supposed to happen I don't know what the hell went wrong," he said pounding on the glove compartment.  
  
"What, what happened, where's Jeff? Is he okay?" she asked growing more worried by the second.  
  
"Psh, he won't be," the black man said crossing his arms.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Lita shouted startling the man.  
  
"You told Jeff you didn't know who you loved right after he expressed his feelings and such; I told the boy you loved him! This wasn't how it was supposed to end," he wailed.  
  
"What's going to end, what's wrong damn you tell me," Lita spat grabbing him by the collar of his robe.  
  
"You broke the man's heart...and now I think he's going to kill himself," he said looking the red head dead in the eye.  
  
Lita's heart stopped beating, she knew it did. Jeff was going to kill himself over her...why had it come to this? "H-how do you know?" Lita asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"I saw it and I heard it, I can hear his thoughts. I didn't see this coming, when I told him to go back to you I was expecting you two to get together, in fact I SAW it I know I did. But then...you said you didn't know...everything's my fault," the black man said realizing what he had done.  
  
"Oh God...I-I have to get to him, I have to tell him the truth. How could I have been so stupid? It's been him all along!" Lita shouted flooring the accelerator.  
  
The black man smiled. "Now that's more like it, step on it Red!" he shouted.  
  
Lita was beginning to think her foot would break through the floor of the car because she was stepping so hard on it. She prayed they'd get there in time...she was sure they would but...what if they didn't?  
  
Jeff finished writing his note to Lita, all that was left now was...the deed. "I hope she believes what I say in there," Jeff said as he exited his hotel room door.  
  
He made his way to the elevator and entered it quietly. Unshed tears welled up in his eyes blurring his vision. Too bad it all had to come down to this; too bad he had to die to live on in peace.  
  
Too bad he and Lita could never be together again...  
  
**_Hey all what in the hell did you think of that chapter? Review and let me know what you think okay? Thanks!_**


	14. Together Forever

Title: Can You Love Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language mostly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own any characters from the WWE. That is Vince; I'm just some poor sorry fan making up a story for entertainment.  
  
Summary: After Matt makes his debut on RAW and hurts Lita for being so selfish she finds comfort in the other Hardy brother who she thought no longer cared. Also- Jericho comes face to face with an old fling...will things heat back up or will they stay cold and dead?  
  
Pairings: forget it...you'll see  
  
Timeline: (I don't remember the date someone please remind me!!) But when Matt comes to RAW and punishes Lita for being so selfish.  
  
**_Authors Note: This is my first WWE fic, so if some facts aren't totally true, or stuff like that please note I have no idea what's going on OR I want it to be that way okay? Okay now that we all know this...on with the show!_**  
  
Jeff was up on the roof watching the rain fall peacefully. "I've always wanted to die slowly...while it was raining...it sounds so peaceful," Jeff said pulling the pocket knife from his pocket.  
  
This was it...it was time...  
  
Lita stopped the car in front of the hotel and ran up the stairs to Jeff's room. She pounded frantically on the door. "Jeff! Jeff Hardy open this door!" Lita yelled.  
  
"Damn it kid open up don't be a dumbass!" the black angel shouted.  
  
"Could he be up on the roof?" Lita asked suddenly.  
  
The angel thought a moment. "Yeah, let's check it out," he said leading the way towards the elevator.  
  
Lita followed behind him hoping she wasn't too late yet.  
  
The angel and Lita ran through the door and saw Jeff holding the knife and staring at it. "Jeff," she said cautiously.  
  
Jeff looked over at her with a look of hate. "What do you want...leave me alone," he said chillingly.  
  
"Jeff baby, put the knife down, _please_ put it down," she cooed inching towards him.  
  
"Stay away!" he barked.  
  
Lita jumped at the harshness of his voice. "Okay," she whispered.  
  
"Kid put the devil-damned thing down," the angel said.  
  
"You back the fuck off, I want nothing more to do with you _EVER_ do you hear me? Be gone," Jeff rasped.  
  
"Your wish is my command," he said disappearing.  
  
Lita looked to where the black man had been standing seconds before. "Why are you being this way, I only want to talk to you Jeff," Lita said on the verge of tears.  
  
"You mean nothing to me...and I mean the same to you," he whispered.  
  
Jeff was losing it and he knew it, but he couldn't do anything to stop himself. Everything was going wrong, the angel, he said Lita and he were meant to be...but he saw her with Edge...and she wasn't exactly talking to him.  
  
"Jeff sweetie, come over here and put the knife down...let's just talk," she said with open arms.  
  
"I don't wanna talk!!!" Jeff shouted adding what sounded like a snarl.  
  
"Jeff we _need _to," Lita begged.  
  
Jeff couldn't take it anymore...he snapped and that's when everything went to hell.  
  
**_A/N: Hey I know it's so so short but I SO had to leave you on a cliff hanger...lmao JUST KIDDING omg you should have seen the look on your face!! Anyway back to the chapter...  
_**  
Lita walked over to Jeff. "Give me the knife Jeff," she said holding her hand out.  
  
"Make me," he growled in response.  
  
"Fine," she said jumping on him.  
  
They fought for a few minutes both grunting and trying to get possession of the knife. No one saw what was coming...no one except the angel who was watching from above.  
  
"NO!!!" the angel shouted causing an earth shattering clap of thunder to erupt from the heavens.  
  
Suddenly the knife sliced through flesh. Who's flesh you ask...well Lita's. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. The gasp was full of pain and surprise. 'W-what happened?' her head screamed.  
  
"Lita!" Jeff shouted as her knees buckled.  
  
They both fell to the ground together, Lita was already deathly pale. "Jeff?" she whispered ever so softly.  
  
"Li, I'm here baby I'm here," he said rocking her back and forth.  
  
"I'm cold," she said.  
  
"Here," Jeff said removing his jacket and placing it around her.  
  
"I have to talk to you," she said looking up into his eyes.  
  
"No...save your strength," he commanded quietly.  
  
"Jeff I _have_ to say this, I might not get to later," Lita replied.  
  
"Don't say that," Jeff commanded choking on his sentence.  
  
"It's true...so listen to me," Lita commanded cupping his face.  
  
Lita could feel herself slipping fast...so fast that she only got one sentence out. "I choose you."  
  
And then that was that...she was gone.  
  
"Lita wake up," Jeff begged letting his tears fall freely.  
  
When the red head didn't move Jeff knew she was gone...and gone forever. Her eyes however, stayed open and tears leaked from them. Jeff placed his hand over her eyes closing them...he then kissed her softly on the lips and laid her down.  
  
He looked towards the heavens with pure anger boiling deep within. "_YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU SAID EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO GO MY WAY...WHAT NOW HUH? SHE'S DEAD I HAVE NOTHING AND NO ONE NOW YOU BASTARD...I WANT YOU TO BURN IN HELL FOR THIS_!!" Jeff shouted nastily.  
  
"_IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS JEFF_!" the black angel replied tears falling from his eyes.  
  
A crowd of angels formed around their fellow angel and noticed what was going on. This caused them to break into tears. The rain then began to fall harder than it was before. You could feel the sorrow in the droplets...but Jeff didn't care about their sorrow.  
  
He knew what he had to do now...the same thing he set out to do before. Unfortunately you all know what that is...  
  
Jeff picked up the knife and sliced both of his wrists slowly. He felt no pain...he felt nothing. The angels from above wept even harder for the poor lost boy. This was such a sad, sad way to end everything.  
  
Jeff sat there for a few minutes letting the blood spill from him, a small sad smile spread across his lips. He then looked over at his love...his Lita. Slowly he crawled over to her and brought her into his arms.  
  
"We'll be together love, I promise, we'll always be together."  
  
**_Hey guys...I hate to end this chapter with an AN but I have to...this is the final chapter to Can You Love Me. This time I'm not joking, tis the end I'm afraid. I want to thank all of you for your kind encouraging reviews they helped me a whole heck of a lot. I will be writing more fics so don't fear okay? And don't forget to review the last chapter. :_**


End file.
